Beyond Birthday's Eyes
by Lil' Button Nose
Summary: One-Shot. How he was born with them, my version. POV of Armonia Justin Beyondormason. Please don't steal. T for stillbirths and one curse word. My first story posted.


**A/N: **Hello~~~ This is my first story, it's a one-shot. I kept it vague, Sue-Thors have been flooding FF recently and I will not tolerate them stealing my idea. I hope you enjoy. If you wanna flame, go for it, I'll try to improve from your advice. Just a reminder, this from the POV of Armonia the Shinigami, so he is arrogant and rude. Kay?

* * *

><p>Fate is on odd thing, sometimes it just destroys you or sometimes, it lets you fly. The fate of Beyond Birthday drove him to insanity and dying in prison. Good or Bad? Well I am Armonia Justin Beyondormason, and as the Shinigami who bequeathed this fate to him, I'd say it was fun while it lasted. Nu was in love with this boy, and I found it repulsing, so I had to something. But this is the middle of the story, and you're probably confused and scratching your head, wondering where I'm going with this. Am I wrong? Well the story starts like this…..<p>

Nu fell in love with a human family. How? I don't know. Why? I don't _want _to know. The family was really only a couple, conceiving a child wasn't very successful for them. They were strong believers of black magic, especially the mother. The mother was Taiwanese and searched up other Asian countries' black magic beliefs. The father was Caucasian and seemed to only support his lover, not really anything else. The mother, Bethany, had been informed of the Shinigami and the concept of the Death Note, she longed to meet a Shinigami and have a Death Note. I can say she got her wish, in a twisted sort of way. As mentioned before, Bethany failed to have children; she tried her best, only to have stillbirths over and over. The only one she had was the boy, so she named her only son _Beyond_, as he was beyond any miracle she had. Anyways, Nu had been killing Bethany's children without meaning to. She tried to bless Bethany by giving her kids the Shinigami Eyes, only for the baby to lose its life. They didn't have the half of a life needed for the trade to work, therefore they died. Beyond really was a miracle, he managed to survive. Maybe it was because he was more developed in the womb, or maybe because_ I_ got involved. Most likely the latter, I am the favorite of the Shinigami King and know loopholes to almost every part of Shinigami life. Such as giving Beyond the eyes, _without_ taking half of his life span, _without_ killing him, and _without _getting caught. Anyways, I only got involved because Nu was close to death. Shinigami can't kill humans without the Death Note, or they shall die. The King didn't watch over humans so he wouldn't know about these overly coincidental deaths, but word was getting out and Nu would've been killed. Nu is higher ranked than me, but has empathy for humans, and would've been spared no mercy. Nu and I are the only Shinigami with actual intelligence; I didn't want to be here alone with all these stupid Shinigami. Anyways, what I did was simply take half of his _father_'s lifespan and "miss" when I went to put my hand over his head. Theoretically, I didn't break any rules. Even if I did, I'd take death over having to put my hand in a woman's womb again. Beyond really was phenomenal though, he was smarter than what I've seen from most human babies. Too bad it was his own intelligence that brought him to insanity, realizing when people would die and not being able to save them, does a lot on humans. So when his father was killed by a thug, and his mother died in a train accident, Beyond was raised by Watari and Roger. Beyond never accepted them, and refused to be a copy of someone. Using his eyes as an advantage Beyond set out to be the World's Greatest Criminal. I watched his plan, along with Nu, and it was very well executed. Naomi Misora saw right through him, and destroyed his hard work. To save his humiliation, I killed him a few years later. But now…I see the sequence has restarted. Nu is on her own this time; it ought to be just as fun as the first time though. And that is the story of the boy with the Shinigami Eyes, told directly from the mouth of Armonia Justin Beyondormason. I'm not a story teller, so I hope you can read between the lines. If not, I don't give a damn.

* * *

><p>This seems pretty in character for Armonia, don't you think? Thanks for reading.<p>

Like It :D? Now to work on my other 2 stories...


End file.
